Blink of an Eye
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Enrique glances across the room to see Kai wink at him. Flattered and feeling lucky, Enrique crosses the room and starts flirting with him. But Kai is playing hard to get. Or so he thinks…


Title: Blink of an Eye  
Summary: Enrique glances across the room to see Kai wink at him. Flattered and feeling lucky, Enrique crosses the room and starts flirting with him. But Kai is playing hard to get. Or so he thinks…  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Onesided: Enrique/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi. Fluff. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

I wanted to try my hand at Enrique/Kai, but that soon went AWOL. Oh, well. Made for a short and humorous little oneshot anyway. Please enjoy!

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Enrique casually swirls his champagne elegantly in his glass with his fingers. He hums with a sense of boredom as he glances around at his fellow bladers with half lidded eyes.

They are currently all gathered in New York at a social function, a treat on the behalf of the BBA. Yes, all the teams are here. G Revolution, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the All Stars, the White Tigers, Team BEGA, F Dynasty, Barthez Battalion and of course, the Majestics themselves.

The event is going pretty well, minus the fact that social events such as this bores Enrique to tears. Yes, he is a multi-millionaire. Yes, he is a social playboy. But that doesn't mean he likes going to those sorts of things. He prefers to just waste his time roaming around the city with his ladies.

Now, what were their names again? Oh, who cares. Babe or sexy or beautiful is sufficient enough.

Taking a sip of his sparkling champagne, Enrique glances over his glass, his gaze falling onto the figure of perfection, Kai. The enigma is sitting quietly at a table, his posture straight and professional, yet elegant at the same time.

Suddenly, Kai turns his head in Enrique's direction, brushes his stormy gray tresses from his stunning ruby red eyes and gives him a quick wink before turning away, hiding behind his veil of hair once again, acting all shy and sweet.

Enrique nearly chokes on his drink, coughing it up a little into his glass. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, wondering whether he saw right. Did Kai just wink at him?

He did! Well, looks like not even Kai himself is immune to his god like looks and wicked charm. This night just might turn out entertaining after all.

"Where are you going, Enrique?" Oliver enquires as Enrique pushes against the table and climbs to his feet, sauntering towards Kai's table.

"Going to score me some fun, that's all," Enrique replies, giving his green hair teammate a thumbs up and continues to walk, running a smooth hand through his hair.

Oliver can't help but blink when he sees Enrique stop at the table Kai is sitting at. Sitting next to him, Johnny notices the playboy's chosen destination and raises an eyebrow, skeptical. "Pft, does he actually think he has a chance with Kai?" he mutters under his breath as he leans his elbow on the table.

"Perhaps," Oliver shrugs. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Enrique asks smoothly as he takes a seat next to Kai, sliding in close.

"It's a free country," Kai mutters, bowing his head a little, his stormy gray hair covering one of his eyes, giving him a dangerous, yet incredibly sexy and sultry look.

Sliding in a little bit closer, Enrique decides to try one of his worldly famous pick-up lines. He clears his throat, "Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

Kai peers at him through his one narrow eye. "I'm a blader, remember?" he says bluntly.

Enrique gives a little grin of anticipation. This is interesting, this feisty little Phoenix is playing hard to get. Well, he'll just have to keep it up with his sure to win pick-up lines. They've never failed him before, and they most certainly will not now.

Ah hah! This one will surely get him. Works on the ladies.

"Are you a parking ticket?"

Kai snaps his head up and gives the blonde next to him a very strange look. "What?" he asks as he furrows his brow in utter confusion and shakes his head a little.

Enrique smiles charmingly at him. "You've got fine written all over you."

"What fine?" Kai asks, his frown deepening even more. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Enrique physically winces. Ok, so that one didn't work. Of course it didn't, it only works on brainless bimbos on the street. This is Kai he's talking about here, he has to be a bit more suave. A bit more debonair. Hmm, what about this one?

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together," trailing his finger up Kai's bare arm, Enrique delivers his line smoothly, in a tone of voice that would make anyone swoon and fall to his feet.

But not Kai.

"Yeah, but you can't change the alphabet," he says, as he brushes Enrique's hand off his shoulder.

Enrique drops his head a little and release a sigh of frustration. This is proving harder then he thought. No matter, no one can withstand his charm for very long. He's going to have to try another approach.

Maybe asking the enigma to dance…? Yeah, that's sure to work.

Suddenly, Enrique feels a hand land heavily on his shoulder that pushes him away roughly. "Excuse me," a familiar voice rings out causing Enrique to glance towards the voice, his eyebrow arching towards his hairline. He blinks in confusion when Miguel gives him a frightful glare and places his hand on the back of Kai's chair, maneuvering his way between them.

"Is it still hurting?" Miguel asks Kai as he gently brushes his tresses from his eyes, causing Enrique to blink when he sees that Kai has one eye clamped shut.

"It still feels like there's something in it," Kai replies with irritation in his voice, lifting his hand to rub at his eye.

"Don't," Miguel says as he gently grabs Kai's hand in his, stopping him from touching his eye. "Don't rub it, you'll make it worst."

Kai gives a sudden sigh of frustration. "Then what am I suppose to do? It's driving me nuts."

"It doesn't seem to be working," Miguel mutters as he tenderly places a hand to cup the side of Kai's face, leaning in a little closer to get a better look. He keeps a hold of Kai's hand in his other, cradling it against his chest.

Kai tilts his head back a little, giving Miguel more leverage, smiling ever so softly when Miguel trails a thumb just under his eye, wiping away the salty tears seeping out due to the irritation. He leans his cheek further into Miguel's warm hand, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Miguel smiles lovingly down at him.

Enrique watches the scene in a state of confusion. Have they forgotten that he is here? Or don't they care? Or, is it something else…

"Are you two dating or something?" Enrique asks, narrowing his eyes at the two.

Snapping out of a daze, Kai immediately blushes a light red and looks away while Miguel turns around to give the Italian playboy a stern glare. "Yes, we are," he replies bluntly.

Enrique winces at the glare. "But-" he starts, ready to inform the two that Kai winked at him from across the room.

"Excuse us," Miguel says, cutting him off and takes Kai gently by the arm, helping him to his feet. "But we have to go. Kai has something in his eye."

"Something in his eye?" Enrique repeats, a sense of dread appearing in his voice when he realizes his mistake.

"What?" Miguel asks tersely. "Did you think he winked at you or something?"

"Er…" Enrique stutters for a moment, feeling like a first class fool. "Of course not, I was just keeping him company. You know me, I'm a sociable guy."

Miguel narrows his eyes a little bit more, placing his hands on Kai's shoulders and pulling him against his chest, both possessively and protectively. "I see…"

Peering out through one eye, Kai gazes at the two blondes, noticing that his boyfriend seems to be glaring with annoyance at the Italian playboy, who in turn seems to be cowering with a sense of fear and humiliation. Did he miss something?

"Miguel?" Kai says, gaining his lover's attention.

Tearing his eyes away from Enrique, Miguel smiles as he gently gazes down at the teen against his chest. He leans forward to place a light kiss to his forehead before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Lets go, I'll get you some more eye drops. The other one doesn't seem to be working."

With his eye still tightly shut, Kai nods and allows Miguel to lead him away. "Is there something wrong?" he asks, tilting his head back a little to gaze at Miguel. "You seemed annoyed."

"It's nothing," Miguel replies quickly, casting a glance over his shoulder before turning back to Kai. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

A smile appears on Kai's lips as he rests his head against Miguel's shoulder, sinking against him. "You worry too much." Miguel merely chuckles and places another kiss to his forehead.

Enrique watches the two leave in a stun silence. What the hell just happened? Well, that would explain why none of his attempts to woo the enigma worked. He's too naïve to notice and too much in love with Miguel to care.

Ouch. Enrique winces from the physical pain of his ego getting a beating.

"Well?" Oliver enquires when Enrique slinks his way back to his seat, looking like a wounded animal.

Silently, Enrique picks up a champagne glass full of the sparkling liquid and takes a sip. He glances at Oliver from the corner of his eye, finding him staring at him in interest. In fact, his entire team is.

"He's…" Enrique murmurs, reluctant to tell the guys the truth due to his wounded pride. "He's not my type anyway."

* * *

Sure, Enrique. Keep telling yourself that X3

Please review.


End file.
